In general, a construction of a bicycle handle is divided into two types, a type wherein a handle bar and a handle stem are united and a type wherein they are not. And as the handle bar, there also are two types, a type wherein a right handle bar and a left handle bar are united and a type wherein they are not.
As shown in FIG. 11, in the type of handle bar separated into a right bar and a left bar, one end of each handle bar (1) is an insertion end to be inserted into a corresponding end of a horizontal bar-binding cylinder (10) of a handle stem (13), the other end of the handle bar (1) having a handle grip (5). The bar-binding cylinder (10) is tightened by bolts (19,19) so that the handle bars (1,1) will not rotate in the bar-binding cylinder (10).
When the bolts (19,19) are loosened, the handle bars (1,1) can rotate in the bar-binding cylinder (10). Thereby, it is possible to change positions of the handle grips (5,5) depending on the most suitable posture of the handle bars for a rider.
In the above mentioned bicycle handle, however, since the handle bars themselves rotate in the bar-binding cylinder (10), as shown in two-dot chain line in FIG. 11, brake levers (12,12) provided forward of the handle grips (5,5) rotate together with the handle bars (1,1). Accordingly, in the above-mentioned bicycle handle, when the positions of the handle grips (5,5) are changed, the positions of the brake levers (12,12) must be adjusted. And the adjustment of the brake levers (12,12) makes changing the positions of the handle grips (5,5) very difficult.
Besides, it is impossible to change the positions of the handle grips (5,5) in a handle bar constructed as a straight body.
An object of this invention is to provide a bicycle handle having handle grips, and break levers, wherein the positions of the handle grips can be changed easily. Another object of this invention is to provide a bicycle handle having handle grips and brake levers, wherein the positions of the handle grips can be changed, even if the handle bar is a straight member.